


Energy Transfer

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Tumblr Ficlets & Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fox!Mycroft, M/M, Mostly fluff though, just a bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Greg and Mycroft finally end up in bed together, but there's a little secret to tell...





	Energy Transfer

Finally. Fucking finally. It had happened. Greg blinked into the morning light, stretching underneath the blanket, revelling in the feel of crisp cotton on his bare skin. He felt warm, cozy and absolutely satisfied. While he had apparently turned away from the other body in the bed during the night, he could feel it radiating warmth behind him. He grinned to himself. It had taken months of dancing around each other for them to end up in bed together. He had felt like a suitor in Victorian times, wooing his lady. Only that the lady in question had been Mycroft Holmes. 

Greg hadn’t exactly minded. There was something sweet and sensual in drawing things out. At least now he knew he hadn’t pushed Mycroft into anything. All the dates, the lingering glances, the brushing of hands had been worth it, when Mycroft had finally (yeah, fucking finally) crowded Greg against a wall the night before and proceeded to kiss him as if he never wanted to come up for air again. A few minutes later, they had both been in Mycroft’s bed - sans clothing, of course - and Greg had gladly surrendered to the other man’s command. And he had learned something extremely important: Mycroft Holmes was absolutely fucking filthy in bed. His dirty talk made even Greg blush. He was positive Mycroft could simply talk him to completion. The man was a right animal in bed.

Greg grinned to himself at the memory, and as he shifted, he felt the evidence of their extensive lovemaking between his cheeks still. Well, fuck, if that didn’t make him eager for another round. He quickly decided that Mycroft wouldn’t mind being woken up with a mouth around a certain part of his anatomy and turned around to face him - but didn’t manage to go any further. In fact, he froze up on the spot.

An animal in bed? He hadn’t meant that quite as literally…

In front of him, there was a red fox, curled up partly beneath the blanket, head resting on its paws, blissfully asleep. The animal seemed relaxed, ears twitching occasionally, but in no danger of waking up.

Greg stared. He stared some more. He closed his eyes. Then opened them. Then he stared once more for good measure. It couldn’t be, could it? He looked around the bedroom, careful not to move too much. Mycroft was nowhere to be found. The door was still closed, their clothes on the floor in front of it, not moved since last night. He stared at the fox again. It seemed that repeated staring did nothing. The animal didn’t disappear. So he reached out, carefully and very cautiously.

Not knowing where to touch, and with the head being the closest part, he tentatively put a finger to the fur between the fox’s ears. It was warm and even softer than it looked. The fox didn’t stir, so Greg put his whole hand on the head. It felt luxurious, rich and thick. He couldn’t help but softly stroke the fox, like he would a dog or a cat. Just then it stirred a little, but didn’t wake. Curiously, it pushed its head against Greg’s hand. An encouragement, even if done unconsciously. Greg didn’t have to be asked twice. He petted the fox with a bit more force, and the animal seemed to sigh contently. Greg smirked. Such a human reaction. 

Feeling courageous, he moved his hand along the fox’s body, stroking over its back. The reaction was instantaneously. The animal rolled on its back, presenting the soft, white fur of its belly. Just as Greg moved to touch it there, the fox tensed. He looked over and saw that its eyes were now open - wide open. He gazed into a startling blue for all but a second, then there was only a blur of red and a warm, fox shaped indentation in the pillow.

Greg was at least as startled as the fox, but he caught himself just as quickly. The door to the en-suite was slightly ajar. He decided to take a risk.

“Mycroft?” Greg asked softly, not moving from the bed, but sitting up. “That’s you, isn’t it? Who else could it be?”

There was no response. He hadn’t expected one, if he was honest.

“Alright, I’m going to assume it is you. You know there’s no reason to hide from me?”

Still silence.

“Honestly. After what you did to me last night, you should never feel ashamed in my presence ever again. That thing you did with your tongue in--”

_Gregory!_

Greg blinked. That had definitely been Mycroft’s voice, but it sounded distant, distorted. It didn’t matter. At least he was talking, if only to reprimand him.

“That is my name, correct. Would you do me the honour of being in the same room while we talk? Come on, say something. If I wanted to run screaming, don’t you think I would’ve done that by now? Come out.”

_I don’t think that would be appropriate._

“What’s not appropriate is what you did after I tossed my pants at you last night, when you--”

_Stop this right now!_

The door was pushed open, the fox jumped into the room and leaped onto the bed with one swift movement. He sat himself down at the end of the bed, out of Greg’s immediate reach. Greg could feel the blue eyes gazing into his very soul. There was no mistake. The way the animal held its head, the posture, the eyes… it was Mycroft.

“Amazing…” Greg whispered and leaned forward.

Mycroft twitched, but didn’t move. They eyed each other wearily. The fox was about as big as a mid-sized dog, but more slender and elegant than any animal Greg had ever seen. His pelt shone in the morning rays of the sun with a luxurious gleam.

_I… take pride in my appearance. Not only as human._

“I can see that.” Greg smiled. “So this is…?”

Greg didn’t know if foxes could sigh, but his posture sunk for just a second. After a moment, Mycroft lay down flat on the bed, head between his front paws, black ears twitching nervously.

_I must’ve changed in my sleep without realising. It only happens if I feel truly safe… Though this is not how I wanted to tell you…_

Greg preens a bit at Mycroft’s comment. “So you had planned on telling me?”

_Of course._

“And your reluctance to go to bed with me was due to… this?” Greg asked and gestured to all of Mycroft.

_It was one factor, yes. I may have… also enjoyed being courted._

Greg grinned. “The feeling’s mutual,” he replied and hesitantly reached out with one hand. “May I?”

Mycroft slowly inched forward and pressed his head into Greg’s hand, eyes closed. Greg smiled softly and let his fingers glide through the thick fur. It didn’t take long until the fox had turned on his back and Greg was carefully ruffling the white fur on his belly. His tail moved slightly. Greg was sure that if Mycroft had been a cat, he’d be purring. It was the most adorable sight, and he told him as much.

_Don’t get used to it._

“Aww, that’s a shame. Is there a limit on… this form?”

_No. On the contrary. I have to change for at least an hour every day, or face the consequences._

“Consequences?”

_It won’t do me any harm, but if I don’t manage it, my body will start to change on its own, and I wouldn’t be able to stop it. I have managed three days, once… but it wasn’t pleasant. There’s this itch… it’s indescribable._

“Why three days?”

_I had been kidnapped. It is not something I wanted to share with these kind of people._

Greg nodded slowly, but Mycroft seemed to see something in his eyes at the mention of the kidnapping that didn’t agree with him, so he decided to change the subject.

_You’re taking this awfully calm, I might note._

“In for a penny…” Greg laughed. “Honestly, part of me still thinks I’m dreaming. But last night I told you I love you, and that won’t change just because you can change. If anything, it makes you even more interesting and adorable.”

_There’s that word again. I am not adorable._

“You really are.”

There was a pause, in which Mycroft turned on his front again.

_Greg, would you let me… scent you? I… my sense of smell is enhanced in this form, and I…_

If it would be possible to hear a blush in the intonation of a sentence, Greg was sure he had just heard it. Adorable, indeed. He nodded and sat upright again. The fox shyly approached him and nudged his head with a dark, cold nose. He wandered down to his neck, then the arms. Mycroft got bolder with every second, nuzzling against Greg’s stomach, even licking his back. Greg just let him explore, until the fox contently came to rest on his legs, leaning against his chest. Greg couldn’t help himself as he put his arms around the warm ball of fur.

_Thank you for accommodating me._

“You’re welcome. This wasn’t even the weirdest thing I’ve ever done in bed. Not by far.” Greg laughed. “And not that this isn’t nice, but when will you change back?”

_I can do so anytime I choose, but I wouldn’t recommend it right now._

“Why?”

_The… excitement of the fox translates into a very different kind of energy when I’m a human. I suggest you let me calm down first…_

“Or what?”

_Or you have to prepare yourself right now, because I will fuck you the second I’m back in my human body, and it won't be gentle._

Greg shivered. “Then do it.”

_Gregory, you might not want--_

“Do it. I’m still open from last night. I want to see.”

The fox turned his head towards Greg, and their eyes met for a few long seconds before he tackled him back to the bed. With both paws on Greg’s shoulders, he stared him down.

_Don’t complain later._

Then something magical happened. First, the body of the fox faded away, became almost translucent, as if made of glass. Mycroft’s weight seemed to disappear as well, as the transparent body morphed slowly into human form, before the colour seemed to fill in again, and with it the weight. The whole spectacle took all but five seconds, and Greg barely had time to feel astonished before he was faced with the face of a desperate looking Mycroft. His hair was ruffled, skin sweaty, his pupils were blown wide. He snarled and flipped Greg over in one swift movement, before his mouth attached itself to his neck. Greg had almost no time to react, but his body arched up to present itself and Mycroft buried himself without ceremony, in one swift push.

“Fuck!” is all Greg was able to say with the air escaping him forcefully. Both of his wrists were captured now, pressed into the mattress and then Mycroft started to move. He heard Mycroft growl above him, beyond words already, pushing in relentlessly, chasing his own orgasm like… yes, like an animal. Greg felt completely and utterly trapped, was relishing in the way he was used, his own cock rubbing against the sheets through Mycroft’s forceful movement.

When Mycroft released his wrists, he almost wanted to complain, but then he was forced onto his hands and knees, and when Mycroft pushed in again, he hit the right spot. Greg moaned unashamedly and shuddered as his own orgasm ripped through him. Mycroft growled his name as he followed him over the edge, voice rougher than Greg had ever heard it. A few seconds later, they collapsed together.

“That was… wow…” Greg managed to say after he regained his breath.

“I did warn you,” Mycroft managed, his voice not entirely back to normal again, and then he looked over at Greg, worry in his eyes. “I… I didn’t hurt you?”

“I think I’m good for a few days, but you didn't hurt me. Not more than I wanted you to.”

Mycroft smileed. “Good. I know it can be intense. It certainly is for me. My human body isn’t used to that much energy. The fox is much more agile than I am…”

“I think you were plenty agile just now.”

Mycroft hummed his agreement and their hands found each other, fingers interlaced. “Despite the circumstances, I’m glad you know.”

“Me too. Because now I know you won’t be running when I do this…”

Greg grinned. His body lost its colour just like Mycroft’s had, and a few seconds later, a black fox was sitting on the bed. Mycroft was temporarily dumbfounded, but then he threw his head back in laughter.

“Oh, you bastard!”

The air shimmered again, and soon after the black fox was tackled from the bed by a blur of red.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I've written my first Fox!Mycroft fic. How did you like the twist?


End file.
